


Until Next Time

by Captain_Lexa



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sex, Spit As Lube, Verbal Humiliation, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Lexa/pseuds/Captain_Lexa
Summary: Eddie goes to college, meets a cute boy, gets taken advantage of at a party, and the rest is history.





	Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of god, read the tags/warnings.

When Eddie first goes to college, he's nervous. He was a loser in high school, and he's going to be a loser again, he just knows it. But then something amazing happens. He meets the on campus radio host, Richie Tozier. He's attractive, he's funny, and he's... not exactly popular with the majority, but for the more artsy, theater people on campus, they fucking love him. Eddie's obsessed almost instantly. He's got a crush on this older student on sight, and he knows if he could just get in with him, he could make some friends.

They're flirting one day when Richie invites him to this party he's throwing, winking for extra measure. Eddie's hand shakes when he takes the flyer with the information, but he promises he'll be there.

Except the thing is, he doesn't see Richie at the party. I mean, sure he see's him, but they don't actually talk. Richie's too swept up in the crowd, and ends up ignoring Eddie for the majority of the night. Eddie returns the favor by getting plastered and pouty, and he's stumbling all over the place as he tries to make his way outside, but somehow he finds himself in someone's arms. 

"I need t'get back to my dorm," He slurs, but the arms only tighten around him.

"Shhh shhh, you're not going anywhere tonight."

For some reason the gentle cooing makes Eddie feel panicked, and he trips a little over his feet as he twists to try and get a good look on the guy behind him. The stranger seems to anticipate this, shoving him forward into the bedroom, until Eddie's falling face down on the bed. He struggles to push himself up, but once his brain finally catches on to that's what he should be trying to do, there's a weight settling against his thighs and a fistful of his hair pushing his face flat against the bed.

"Please, stop-"

"No way, baby. I've been waiting for a chance to tear this ass apart since I first saw it," There's a harsh smack that makes Eddie cry out, hips bucking into the bed. "I'm gonna turn you into a slut for my dick. Not gonna be able to take another fucking cock in this hole without thinking of the guy who ruined it."

Eddie's actually crying now, trying his best to squirm away only to be yanked back by his hips. His bottoms have already been yanked down to his ankles, and he can feel a hand brushing against him where this guy is working furiously to get his pants open.

"Please, please don't. There's no other cock, please. I'm a virgin!”

For a second, Eddie thinks it works. He thinks all his pleading must've gotten through, because he feels the hand disappear, and for a few seconds, he's able to breathe again. He nuzzles even further into the comforter below to dry his tears, legs sliding closed.

But then there's another pair of hands right there, spreading him back open, and he feels a spit slicked finger pushing hastily into his hole. It's already more than Eddie's ever had the nerve to do, so he's gasping out as he tries to pull off. The guy's hand just slides down to his shoulder and forces him down to the hilt.

"Somebody- somebody, help me!" He cries miserably, face flushing even darker when he hears a downright joyful laugh above him.

"Go ahead and cry, bitch. They're used to it."

There's already another finger pushing into Eddie, and it burns, but there's this undeniable pleasure that jolts his body when those digits shove into it. He can't help but give a startled moan, his hips giving a few clumsy thrusts against the bedsheets. It's humiliating.

"See, you're liking it already," The voice sings above him. "Guess that means you're ready for my cock, huh?"

"No! No, no, please-"

"Please what?"

Eddie hiccups, trying to steady his breathing, so he can speak. "Please don't fuck me."

"I'm gonna fuck you either way, sweetheart. But judging by how pretty you ask, I might open you up a little more before _'Baby's First Cock'."_ Again, Eddie can hear the amusement in the stranger's voice, and he gives a little sob.

"Please.... please, just- keep playing with my hole. Just a little longer."

The hum he hears tells Eddie he said the right thing, but his anxiety peaks when he feels those long fingers sliding out of him.

"No, please. Please, I'll be good! Put your fingers in me, please-" His babbling is cut off by two gentle hands caressing his ass, spreading him apart and exposing him in a way that makes Eddie want to puke.

"You're a fast learner, aren't you? God, you want it so bad, don't you?" He doesn't, but Eddie nods anyway, hoping the other boy will be more gentle, if Eddie just gives him what he wants.

"Daddy's gonna eat you out, okay, princess? Get you all nice and wet, like a pretty little pussy."

Eddie doesn't have time to respond before there's a tongue licking flat over his hole. He shudders, and his stomach churns as he realizes this feels different than the fingers that were too much too soon. This feels good, and when it presses inside him? Eddie gives the filthiest moan, his breath wet against the blanket. He's actually starting to feel good, and for a second he finds himself pushing his hips back for more.

Once he realizes what he's doing, Eddie jerks, kicking out his foot. "No! Fuck, no. I don't- I don't want this!" He cries.

There's a disappointed sigh that actually manages to make him feel ashamed.

Suddenly, there's a hand on the back of his neck, pushing him down once more.

_"And here I thought you weren't going to make me rape you,”_ Comes the next whisper against the nape of his neck.

Eddie's shaking his head, trembling as he whimpers one incoherent plea after the other. He doesn't make it every far before suddenly he feels a thick cock, hastily lubed with spit, pushing inside him. It's not slow either, slamming all the way in on one thrust, and punching the air out of his lungs. His hands scramble against the bed for some purchase, fisting clenching tightly around the blankets, as he shouts in pain.

"Fuck, you feel so good," The voice grunts, grinding his hips just once or twice before pausing with a laugh as he notices Eddie's back shaking. He molds himself against Eddie once more, whispering into his ear.

”What's a matter, baby? Not even a good fucking enough to shut you up?”

Sniffling, Eddie slowly raises his head, wincing when those slow but rough thrusts jerk him against the bed. "It's not a _'good fucking',"_ He finds the strength to spit. "It's rape."

And this... this skeevy asshole behind him moans into his ear at that, building a faster rhythm now that has Eddie writhing against the bed in pain, the sheer size, the burning stretch almost too much. "Fuck yeah, it is. Gonna rape this bitch full of my seed."

There's a particularly hard thrust that has Eddie clenching his eyes shut. He can feel the faintest spark of pleasure, but it's not as much of the pain. Not near as much.

“Ohh, we thought we heard someone getting fucked up here!”

"Wha- who- _Who else is here??"_

Eddie's frozen at this point, scared to turn his head behind him, less the new stranger recognizes him. Apparently, he need not worry about that.

"Is that the whore from-"

"Not a whore," The guy fucking him answers distractedly, groaning as he starts to lose his rhythm, biting marks into Eddie's shoulder as he fucks him harder and harder. It's in just the right spot that Eddie's eyes roll back in pleasure, his mouth falling open around the tiniest, most strained moans he can't hold back. "Apparently I'm his first."

"Wouldn't have guessed it," The new guy laughs, eyeing them from behind. Eddie doesn't know this, but the first stranger, he's big enough that the Creep #2, can only just see Eddie's legs peaking out from how far they're spread. He can only tell it's Eddie, or fuck, even just a dude, by stepping to the side.

The comment makes Eddie's ears burn more than he thought possible, but still he can't hold back his moans. Hell, every noise just seems to encourage his rapist's every thrust, fucking him deeper, faster, until Eddie is out right shouting, bowing his back as he unconsciously starts grinding his cock into the bedsheets.

"Fuck yeah. Fuck yeah, I knew you wanted it. Born to take a fucking cock, weren't you? Been asking for someone to just rip your shorts off and rape this pretty little cunt. Isn't that right?"

Eddie only whimpers until he feels a tight grip closing around his throat, squeezing so hard he feels like the air being fucked out of his chest has nowhere to go. "Isn't that right, slut?"

This time he's smart enough to nod.

_"That's it. Take it- take my fucking cum, baby."_ The other boy moans, fucking his thick cock into the little aching hole, even as Eddie's vision starts to blur. "I know you want it. Wanna walk outta this party with my cum dripping down your legs, don't you? Everybody's gonna know what happened to you. How a stupid fucking freshman got drunk in these little shorts. How I used you like a dirty fleshlight, baby, **fuck-"**

He goes silent save for a few stuttering thrusts, as he rides Eddie through his orgasm, spilling his cum in so deep, Eddie thinks he can feel it his stomach. But that's only the faintest thought as his head falls to the bed, and he gulps down mouthfuls of air.

There's a lot of harsh breathing before slowly the man eases out his cock, tapping the remaining cum off his dick against Eddie's ass. At this point, Eddie can't even think to be embarrassed, just struggling to stay conscious. He barely feels the sweet kiss to his temple. "God, I can't wait until next time," The guy whispers before getting up and leaving.

It's a long time before Eddie finally finds the strength to stand. His legs are wobbly, and he's got cum all over the back of his legs... and the front of his stomach. That's maybe the worst part of all of this, he thinks, wiping himself down shamefully with the blanket before pulling his shorts up.

When he staggers towards the door, he sees it’s already open, and he shudders, uncertain if Richie did it on his way out, or if it were open the entire time. How many guests must've saw? _How many saw him being used like a fucking glory hole?_

The thought haunts him the whole way back to his dorm, limping passed all the drunk students from the party with a red face, still damp from tears.

After the party, Eddie does his best to pretend it never happened. He goes home, and he washes the evidence down the drain as best as he can, and he gets on with his life.

For whatever reason Richie seemed to ignore him that night, he seems over it now. He's flirting with Eddie more than every, and honestly. It's a welcome distraction. They even plan a date, and one day becomes two, and two becomes so many, many more.

They start talking about sex, and Eddie can't help but feel shameful as he remembers his first time. Richie somehow seems to sense that something's up, by the way Eddie reacts whenever the subject comes up. He keeps pushing and pushing until Eddie tells him, breaking down in tears. He makes sure Eddie tells him all about it, petting his hair and shushing him as Eddie tells him every little detail.

When he asks Eddie if it ever felt good, he lies, but... Richie just knows him so well. He grips Eddie's jaw and forces him to meet his dark eyes, voice unfamiliarly threatening. "Tell me the truth, Eds."

And Eddie swallows, and... and he does.

"He made me cum," He whispers.

Richie takes a deep breath before kissing his away and pulling his boyfriend into his lap. "Tell me about his cock. Tell me about how good it felt when he raped you," He growls.

"Richie-"

_"Tell me about how good it felt when I fucked the virgin out of you."_


End file.
